This invention relates to wet processing of goods and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dyeing a wide variety of goods. Prior art dyeing apparatus and processes have generally included a perforated basket of some sort which is rotated within a bath of liquid containing the dye material to be imparted to goods placed in the basket. After the goods have been properly colored by the dye material, the dye is generally removed by centrifugal force as the perforated basket is rotated at high speed and the liquid is drawn off to a sump for reuse or disposal as the case may be. Traditionally, the dye materials have been introduced to the liquid in the liquid chamber through a port in the wall in the chamber or alternatively by pumping the liquid into a pipe positioned at the axis of the rotating basket. The pipe usually carries a series of orifices or spray nozzles for introducing the liquid into the various compartments of the rotated basket so as to spray liquid die material through the goods as they are tumbled in the rotating basket.